Vehicle, such as buses, trains, or the like, can provide a notification service to all passengers by displaying notifications on public displays or by broadcasting. For example, a station name of an approaching station is broadcasted or shown on the public displays before the vehicle arrives at the station. Passengers need to pay attention to these notifications. If the passenger misses the notification, the passenger is likely to miss the station.